This disclosure relates to semiconductor inspecting apparatuses and methods of inspecting a semiconductor device and manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing costs. A semiconductor device may be manufactured by a semiconductor chip fabrication process of fabricating an integrated circuit on a wafer and a semiconductor packaging process of packaging a semiconductor chip.
The semiconductor chip may be mounted on a printed circuit board using solder balls instead of a conventional wire bonding technique. Generally, a space between solder balls may be filled with an underfill resin.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, spaces between the solder balls have been more and more reduced. Thus, the underfill resin may not sufficiently fill the space between solder balls. In this case, a void may be formed between the solder balls. The void may cause defects of a semiconductor package, so it is important to accurately inspect the void.